


Say It!

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a prompt for NS/IK rimming at the UNCLE kink meme and a mate of mine badly needed a laugh so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It!

"Say it."

"... No... _Damn._"

"If you do not say it, Napoleon, there will be no more of this—"

"Guh."

"Or this—"

"Bastard!"

"And certainly no more of _this_."

 

"... Why have you stopped?"

"You know _why_. If you want my tongue back here..."

"Yesssss."

"—and then my cock sliding in to you, brushing your prostate over and over again as I—"

"Less talk, more action."

"Then you will _say_ it. I'm waiting."

 

"If I wasn't handcuffed to this bed you'd—"

"_Say it_."

"_Uncle!_ There, are you satisfied?"

"No, but I soon will be."

"_ILLYA!_"


End file.
